06 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Czerwony traktorek - Drabina 2 (Little Red Tractor - The ladder) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:45 Czerwony traktorek - Złoty puchar 3 (Little Red Tractor - The Gold Cup) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Pozowanie 9 (A model model); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Gałgan bałagan 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Pstryczek - elektryczek; program dla dzieci 09:35 Teletubisie - odc. 128/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Putting Angus to bed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP 10:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 27; serial TVP 10:55 Mieszkać w Europie - Pod strzechą; reportaż 11:15 Polacy na Syberii - Syberyjskie Ateny; cykl dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3237 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3452); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3238 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3453); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 835; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1401; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku - Wyjrzyj przez okno; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 1; cykl reportaży 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3239 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3454); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3240 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3455); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1230 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1402; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 839; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Muminek buduje dom 45 (Moomin builds a house); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia, Finlandia, Japonia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Laura - Śmierć zapisana w kartach - odc. 1 (Laura, Le compte a rebours a comence, ep. 1) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 22:10 Sprawa dla reportera 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:40 Sfora - odc. 8/9; serial TVP 00:40 Cisza; dramat psychologiczny 02:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 186/249 (The Love Boat Odc 166 (7/27) Best Ex - Friends, All the Congressman?s Women, Three Faces of Love); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 187/249 (The Love Boat Odcinek 167 (7/13) Gambling Cruise, the Buck stops Here, For Better or for Worse, Bet on It); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 cerkiew. pl; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 12/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 175 Krępujące dolegliwości 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 09:20 Pogoda 09:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:45 Panorama 10:10 Pogoda 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:44 Święta wojna - Kapitan Ochłap; serial TVP 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 34 (220) Jaś czy Małgosia; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 36/162 Teksańska Błyskawica (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 36 Texas Lightning); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:25 Allo, Allo - odc. 84/84 (Allo, Allo s. IX ep. 6); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 13:00 Niesforne aniołki seria II - Niesforne aniołki - odc. 1 (Little Angels: Angelo Family: series II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.5 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Nieprzekupna 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 16 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 476; serial TVP 17:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 235 17:25 Karino - Odc. 12/13 Najcięższa próba; serial TVP 18:00 Zorro - odc. 13/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:25 Flesz Panorama 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.17/LIII; teleturniej 19:35 Parodia jest dobra na wszystko ; program kabaretowy 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 477; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 236 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:45 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Miasto Boga) 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Miasto Boga (Cidade de deus (City of God)); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:55 Podróż do kraju kobiet (Voyage au pays des femmes) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:55 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (46) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (35) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (45): Straszna szafa - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (24) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (849) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (46) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (458) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (186) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (46) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (459)- serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (850) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Królowa ringu - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2004, reż. Charles S. Dutton, wyk. Meg Ryan, Omar Epps, Timothy Daly, Charles S. Dutton 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.30 Chirurdzy (9) - serial obyczajowy 00.25 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 03.20 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (21) - serial kryminalny . 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (771) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (22-ost.) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (18) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (772) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Krok od domu (11) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Archiwum X - Sledztwa po latach: Motywy zbrodni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.15 Bez skazy (1) - serial obyczajowy 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hypeńorce Go! (7) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon (262) - serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (94) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (132) - telenowela 11.35 Łowcy skarbów (5) - serial przygodowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hypeńorce Go! (8) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (108) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (95) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (6) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (133) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (21) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kamieńska (1) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Ośmiornica - horror, USA 2000, reż. John Eyres, wyk. Carolyn Lowery, David Beecroft, Jay Harrington 00.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.10 Wydarzenia. Sport. Prognoza pogody 01.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 03.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.25 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.25 Telesklep 07.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.55 Brygada ratunkowa (12) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Grzesznica (26) - telenowela 09.55 Ostry dyżur (8) - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Nash Bridges (72) - serial kryminalny 11.55 Strainik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.10 Grzesznica (27) - telenowela 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Drew Carey Show (24) - serial komediowy 16.40 Przyjaciele (6) - serial komediowy 17.10 Ostry dyżur (9) - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Nash Bridges (73) - serial kryminalny 19.10 Drew Carey Show (25) - serial komediowy 19.40 Przyjaciele (7) - serial komediowy 20.10 Agenci NCIS (4) - serial kryminalny 21.10 Na ścieżce wojennej - dramat, USA 2002, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Michael Gambon, Donald Sutherland, Alec Baldwin, Bruce McGiII 00.25 Backbeat - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 1993, reż. lain Softley, wyk. Chris Q'Neill, Stephen Dorff, lan Hart, Gary Bakewell 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Wybieg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Ostatnie dni sław - Sharon Tate, odc. 5 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Ostatnie dni sław - Sharon Tate, odc. 5 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Lek na przekorę; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 cerkiew. pl; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jak wymawiać "Ś", "Ź", "Ł" i "V"?; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Moje serce zostało we Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Czarno - czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe - Orły 2007; transmisja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 635; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Praca bez granic - Islandia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Warto kochać - odc. 1; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Mój Dekalog - Jerzy Połomski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Domisie - Lek na przekorę; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - Reumatyzm i zapalenie stawów.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 cerkiew. pl; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Architektura Warszawy - Lata wielkiej rozbudowy (1866-1890) cz. II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (1); program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - Taniec żywiołów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 635; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Zimowy powrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata - odc. 1 Lucjan Wesołowski artysta - handlowiec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Słabości i siła Kościoła; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Egzekutorka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Knyszyński smak (18); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 635; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Zimowy powrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 W stronę świata - odc. 1 Lucjan Wesołowski artysta - handlowiec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Słabości i siła Kościoła; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Egzekutorka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Mój Dekalog - Jerzy Połomski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal South Ferry 07.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (3) 08.00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Pittsburgh 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta (3) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pożar lasu, Nurek 11.00 Fani aterech kółek: Saab (1, 2) 12.00 Mistrzowie iniynierii: Terminal South Ferry 13.00 Zwariowane wyśdgi (3) 14.00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Pittsburgh 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 16.00 Superjazda: Maszyny z Hollywoodu 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione żyaenie (1) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję (1) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chłodzenie piwa 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 21.00 Orgazmotron 22.00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Sid Vidous 23.00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-Type 23.30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari Dino 00.00 Zwykłe rzeay - niezwykłe wynalazki (2) 01.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most na rzece Cooper 02.00 Superjazda: Goryl 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet Impala '59 (1) 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci, Sprzątanie po skunksie, Kuloodporny Canal + 07.00 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Nie przegap - magazyn 07.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 08.00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Joey 2 (20) - serial komediowy 09.00 Hollywood - z kanapy na plan - film dokumentalny, USA/Niemcy 2005, reż. Veit Helmer 10.15 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany 11.45 Tam wędrują bizony - kornedia, USA 1980, reż. Art Linson 13.30 Kosmiane projekcje 3000 - komedia SF, USA 1996 14.50 Bomba zegarowa - film sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2006 16.20 Duma i uprzedzenie - melodramat, Indie/Wielka Brytania/USA 2004, reż. Gurinder Chadha 18.15 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy. Francja 2005, reż. Gerard Pires 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie (2) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Nie mów nikomu - dramat, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 2005, reż. Cristina Comendni 23.05 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2006, reż. Marcin Ziębiński 01.05 Święta wojna - komedia, Polska 1965, reż. Julian Dziedzina 02.40 Niebiańska plaża - dramat, USA 2000, reż. Danny Boyle 04.35 Kobiety, których brak - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 HBO 06.30 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry 08.20 Randka w ciemno - komedia, Hiszpania 2004, reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millan 09.55 Rekin i Lava - film sensacyjny, USA 2005, reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Dooley. Taylor Lautner 11.25 Piżama party - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Joe Nussbaum 12.55 Nowojorskie opowieści - komediodramat, USA 1989, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen 14.55 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 16.00 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler 17.50 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny, USA 2005, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe 20.10 Premiera: Siła flamenco - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2006, reż. Jim Doyle, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Holly Davidson, Charles Condou, Elize du Toit 21.55 Premiera: Deadwood 3 (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.45 W innym życiu - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2001, reż. Philip Goodhew, wyk. Natasha Little, loan Gruffudd, Nick Moran 00.25 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004, reż. Gregory Jacobs, wyk. John C. Reilly 01.50 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004, reż. Mike Nichols 03.35 Tulipany - film obyczajowy, Polska 2005, reż. Jacek Borcuch 05.05 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie TVP Kultura 09:05 Doktor Mabuse cz. 1 (Dr Mabuse der Spieler Teil 1); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1922); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Malta 2005 - Brygada Kryzys - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Telekino - Bielszy niż śnieg; film psychologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio (Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Dziewce z ciortem; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dwa księżyce; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - Pieśni Gustava Mahlera; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Grock - najsłynniejszy skecz (Grock - his famous sketch); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Syberyjski Przewodnik; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 Polowanie na kapelusz; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Medea (Medée); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Niemcy (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Sztuka skrzypiec - (1) (Art of Violin 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Janusz Bałdyga; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Wierszem 2 (odc.1); magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Paprika Korps; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Doktor Mabuse cz. 2 (Dr Mabuse der Spieler Teil 2); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1922); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kabaret Potem "Piosenki"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku